Lo que hacían
by Karen Hikari
Summary: Temari supo que algo estaba yendo mal cuando Gaara se les unió a Kankuro y a ella y no les dirigió la palabra a ninguno de ellos. Sin embargo, era su familia de quien se estaba hablando, y aunque fueran poco convencionales y aún algo incómodas, generalmente sabían cuidarse las espaldas. Porque eso era lo que hacían, sacar soluciones del viento y respuestas de la arena.
**Y bueno, aquí estoy de vuelta. Para los que leyeron "Recuerdos poco gratos", ya saben lo que voy a decir, y para los que no, aquí está un pequeño resumen: hace poco he retomado esta maravillosa serie (la había dejado de ver porque el relleno terminó por hartarme), y quizás porque hace tanto que ni veía ni trabajaba con estos personajes, me ha agarrado una nostalgia tremenda. Esto, aunado a que hacía un buen rato le debía un fic centrado en Gaara a una amiga concluye con la historia que están a punto de leer.**

 **Lo cierto es que Gaara siempre va a tener un lugar especial en mi corazón, y no sólo porque es un encanto y no merecía sufrir como lo hizo, sino porque mi segundo fanfic (hace ya más de tres años, wow) fue dedicado a él y a sus hermanos. Ahora, que las cosas han cambiado tanto, que realmente estoy publicando las historias que escribo (durante los primeros dos años sólo las guardaba en la USB pero como ni sabía usar Fanfiction ni conocía la existencia de Wattpad y otros sitios, no las hacía públicas), ahora que he sido apoyada de tantas formas por ustedes, siento que era sencillamente natural el que volviera con los hermanos de la Arena.**

 **Por otro lado, también me di cuenta de que de las varias historias que he escrito con Gaara, en la mayoría de ellas, sale con Temari. Obviamente, ya sé lo que van a decir "Estás escribiendo con los hermanos de la Arena, ¿qué querías?", pero a lo que me refiero es que en las historias en donde no están los tres y hay sólo dos de estos chicos, siempre son Gaara y Temari, nunca Kankuro, ¿me entienden? Esta realización me ha hecho sentir como una terrible persona, pero, aunque no odio a Kankuro, creo que no queda a la imaginación quiénes son mis favoritos.**

 **Honestamente, no es algo personal, sólo no se me ha ocurrido una trama con él y me fascina la idea de Temari como figura materna, pero soy consciente de ka discriminación de la que estoy haciendo objeto a Kankuro, así que, si tienen alguna idea o lo que sea que inluya a Kankuro y a Gaara, ¡no duden en compartirla conmigo y estaré encantada de convertirla en realidad!**

* * *

 ** _Lo que hacían_**

* * *

Temari supo que algo estaba yendo mal cuando Gaara se les unió a Kankuro y a ella en la mesa del desayuno con la mirada baja y permaneció en la misma posición durante más de dos minutos sin dirigirle la palabra ―o siquiera la mirada― a ninguno de ellos.

Sin embargo, era de su familia de quien se estaba hablando, y a pesar de que las cosas entre ellos fueran poco convencionales y aún algo incómodas, eran sus hermanos, y generalmente sabían cuidarse las espaldas, por lo que forzar a su hermano menor a que explicara qué era lo que estaba pasando no era una opción.

Siguiendo ese pensamiento, Kankuro y ella continuaron su conversación apenas interrumpida, lanzando miradas de preocupación hacia su hermano de cuando en cuando.

No fue sino hasta cerca de diez minutos más tarde que Gaara finalmente se decidió a hablar.

―¿Por qué me creyeron? ―inquirió en una voz que a pesar de ser baja no dejaba de ser demandante.

―¿De qué hablas? ―replicó Temari, arqueando una ceja mientras encaraba a su hermano.

―Cuando… cuando les dije que lo sentía, después de que peleara contra Naruto ―explicó el joven jinchuriki―. ¿Por qué me creyeron?

Lanzando una mueca de latente inquietud, Temari suspiró.

―Gaara, ¿por qué...? ―intentó preguntar, pero el chico se apresuró a interrumpirle.

―Porque no tiene sentido ―masculló, un una voz que delataba un leve temblor que muy pronto se extendió hasta sus manos―. Después de todo lo que hice, ¿por qué habrían de creerme?

El silencio, incómodo y antinatural pronto invadió la estancia, pues por más que los dos mayores quisieran decir algo, reafirmar a su hermano menor de alguna forma… las palabras simplemente no parecían acudir a sus labios.

―Quizás porque queríamos creerte ―ofreció Kankuro en voz baja, mientras por una paradoja extraña él bajaba la vista a su regazo justo cuando Gaara la levantaba buscando unos orbes que antes habían intentado encontrar los suyos y ahora los evadían.

―¿Por qué iban a hacer eso? ―volvió a inquirir Gaara, aún más estupefacto que antes, si cabía.

―Porque, lo creas o no, nunca dejamos de confiar en que éramos un equipo ―apuntó Temari, mordiéndose la lengua para no decir "familia" en voz alta, aunque sus palabras le sabían a mentiras a ella misma.

Hacía casi un año, cuando se habían estado preparando para tomar los Exámenes Chunin en Konoha nunca, ni en sus pensamientos más disparatados, habría ella creído que una conversación así, los tres de ellos sentados a la mesa sin intentar abalanzarse sobre el otro era algo posible. Mas eso no significaba que en algún recóndito lugar dentro de ella alguna vez hubiera dejado de _desear_ que fuera posible.

Finalmente decidiendo que las palabras no iban a salir de sus labios, Temari extendió su mano izquierda sobre la mesa hasta colocarla sobre la mano de su hermano y atraer la mirada de él hacia ella.

―Porque teníamos mucho tiempo esperando que algo así pasara ―aseguró, aplicando un poco de presión con sus dedos antes de levantarse y sortear la mesa de madera para quedar al lado de Gaara, rodeándolo con sus brazos y atrayéndolo a su pecho―. Ven acá ―murmuró, sin saber por qué de pronto los movimientos se sentían naturales y no mecánicos.

Por un momento, Temari casi temió que el brusco contacto físico fuera a molestar a su hermano; sin embargo, pronto se encontró con que él, lejos de rechazarla, apoyaba el rostro sobre su hombro y la dejaba hacer.

Sin darse cuenta de lo que hacía, Temari dejó escapar un suspiro que no sabía estaba conteniendo mientras se atrevía a pasar las puntas de sus dedos entre el cabello de su hermano, en un intento por recordarle que no estaba solo.

―¿De qué se trata todo esto? ―preguntó en voz baja, debatiéndose entre la preocupación fraternal y un miedo que a pesar de todo no estaba dirigido hacia su hermano y al alcance de su arena sino a algo… a algo más.

―No… no lo entiendo ―tartamudeó Gaara, ocultando el rostro en la curva del cuello de la joven.

 _Tampoco nosotros_ , pensó Temari, aunque se abstuvo de vocear sus pensamientos. Kankuro, por su lado, pareció no tener ningún problema con lo propio, pues de inmediato lanzó su opinión al aire.

―Créenos, nosotros lo entendemos menos que nadie ―aseguró, haciendo que Temari le rodara los ojos.

Sólo entonces se dio ella cuenta de que, en sus brazos, su hermano había comenzado a llorar, pequeños, casi imperceptibles estremecimientos recorriendo su espalda, lo que por poco consiguió que Temari misma empezara a temblar.

Sinceramente, en momentos como ese todo lo que ella deseaba era retroceder y dejar que alguien más se encargara de resolver las cosas, de arreglarlas. Era una kunoichi, por todos los dioses, no una entregada ama de casa; no estaba entrenada para hablar y solucionar las cosas pacíficamente, sino para atacar y hacer indagaciones después.

Sin embargo… no podía hacer eso, si es que de algo estaba segura. Obviamente no tenía todas las respuestas consigo, pero al enlazar sus ojos con los de Kankuro por sobre la mesa del comedor sin duda supo que no podía sólo darse la media vuelta y fingir que no pasaba nada. Ya había hecho eso por demasiado tiempo.

Por supuesto, ella era la mayor, y aunque eso significara que había nacido apenas once meses antes que Kankuro, he ahí la razón de que ella fuera la responsable de ver por sus hermanos menores y de _resolver_ las cosas. Aunque, sinceramente, tampoco podía negar que el hecho que el pensamiento de dejarlos solos hacía que sus labios se presionaran hasta convertirse en una fina línea. Ya habían intentado eso de "arreglárselas por sí mismos" antes, y no había funcionado, para ninguno de ellos.

Lo que la sacó de sus cavilaciones no fue una explosión ni una avalancha de arena, sino el hecho de que lenta, tentativamente, los brazos de Gaara le devolvieron el gesto y rodearon su cintura.

De inmediato, los ojos verde esmeralda de la joven se suavizaron y sintió deshacerse el nudo que se había formado en su pecho. Con una ligera sonrisa extendió el brazo derecho hacia Kankuro, haciéndole señas a su hermano para que se les uniera, a lo que el titiritero se prestó de inmediato.

―Ya, ya ―murmuró ella suavemente, aunque sin saber si estaba dirigiéndose a sus hermanos o a sí misma―. Está bien. Va a estar bien.

Pasaron varios minutos de un tranquilizador silencio antes de que se separaran, cosa que no hicieron sino hasta que Gaara se hubo calmado.

Una vez que eso sucedió, Temari acercó la silla que había estado ocupando hacía un momento a la de su hermano y volvió a tomar asiento, sonriendo de lado en una muda promesa de apoyo, mayormente porque no encontraba palabras para expresarse.

―Escucha… lo resolveremos ―aseguró Kankuro, dirigiéndose a su Gaara, aunque sus palabras parecieron quitarle un peso de encima a la kunoichi de todas formas. Lentamente, el jinchuriki se volvió para encarar a su hermano, las dilatadas pupilas aguamarina de un niño suplicándole que dijera la verdad―. Es lo que hacemos, ¿cierto? Arreglamos las cosas ―agregó el joven, palmando el hombro de su hermano y dedicándole una sonrisa torcida.

Esa simple acción, tan insignificante para otros, tan desconocida para ellos, pareció sacar a Gaara de su trance, obligándolo a parpadear con la expresión de alguien que ha estado mucho tiempo en la oscuridad y de pronto encuentra el interruptor de la luz, aunque no sabe si debe presionarlo y arriesgarse a algo que ya ha olvidado o si permanecer en lo que le resulta familiar.

―Yo… gracias ―murmuró él, jugando con sus dedos nerviosamente, casi como un niño pequeño.

―No es nada ―afirmó Temari, sonriendo abiertamente antes de revolver el cabello pelirrojo de su hermano menor en una muestra de confianza―. Pero si no volvemos al desayuno pronto me temo que se enfriará.

―Temari, son las doce del día y estamos en un desierto ―apuntó Kankuro―. Nada, literalmente _nada_ puede enfriarse aquí.

De acuerdo, Kankuro había ganado en eso, pero ella no iba a darse por vencida así como así, de tal forma que, como última réplica, rodó los ojos y volvió a concentrarse en su palto.

Sin embargo, mientras lanzaba miradas de fingido enfado en dirección del marionetero se dio cuenta de que sus dos hermanos estaban tratando de contener la risa, y eso fue suficiente para que ella también se encontrara sonriendo.

Era cierto, al fin y al cabo; quizás su métodos fueran poco convencionales o algo extraños, pero funcionaban, y eso era lo único verdaderamente importante. Porque, al final del día, Kankuro tenía razón, eso era lo que hacían: arreglaban las cosas, sacando soluciones del viento y respuestas de la arena, pero sin rendirse.

Eso hacían, y ella no tenía nada de qué avergonzarse, así como tampoco estaba interesada en describir sus metodologías.

* * *

 **¿Entonces? ¿Qué tal? No pregunten, la idea llegó y me gustó, aunque estoy consciente de que es algo melosa. Pero, vamos... ¡Gaara!**

 **En otras noticias, hace poco me inscribí en un concurso de escritura y me encantaría si pudieran pasarse por mi cuenta de Wattpad y darme su opinión en una historia llamada "Bendición y maldición a un tiempo".**

 **Si además quieren enterarse de mis andadas, pueden agregarme en Facebook, en donde estoy con el nombre de Karen Hikari y con la foto de perfil de una chica con lentes rojos leyendo.**

 **Sin más por el momento, ¡nos leemos!**


End file.
